1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a device for binding freight. In particular, this invention directs itself to a plurality of strap members secured to a plurality of respective attachment members, each attachment member having a base plate, with the base plates being overlapped and pivotally secured one to another by a pivot pin.
2. Prior Art
Straps of rather large size or round strong rubber straps are commonly used for firmly binding freight, goods or merchandise loaded on a truck or pick-up for transport. It is extremely inconvenient to bind bulky freight and takes considerable time and labor to accomplish with conventional methods.
The best prior art Known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,442,266; 5,123,153; 5,144,724; 5,173,996; 5,193,955; 2,932,871; 4,770,459; 2,845,676; 4,906,023; 4,667,904; 1,934,697; 3,173,539; 4,886403; and 3,961,585. Applicant is also aware of the following Foreign Patent Documents: United Kingdom #2,178,472; Soviet Union #1,220,967 and #1,650,489; German #2,059,321 and #2,839,305; French #1,028,058; and, Swiss #151,009.